


Who you live for

by ShipperificWings



Series: A very Starkgaryen Verse [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon knows nothing, Arya isn't a Targaryen fan, Established Relationship, F/M, Family hijinks, Humor, I need to stop coming up with ideas that have nothing to do with my two WIPs, Jaime is a honorary Stark, Multi, Rhaenys might be onto something, Romance, Smut, and Jon knows everything, disfunctional family, surprisingly Aerys isn't a psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: It's time for him to introduce Ygritte to all of his family so, naturally, Jon is freaking out over it and Ygritte is there to hold his hand.





	1. together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeirdDaydreamingFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/gifts).



> In which I explore Jon's family life on a modern AU.  
> And some other ships guest star.  
> So I have no idea where this one came from, but it wouldn't stop pestering me to finish it.  
> I'm posting part 2 as soon as possible (and updating the ship list too) but rest assured, it's almost finished :D

Jon wakes up with the soft sound of Ygritte's snoring on his ear, and he lets himself be involved by her warmth and her sweaty scent as he places his arms on her sides. She mumbles something that sounds like "fuck off" and he laughs, his girlfriend will never be the one to say sweet words to him, not even if she is asleep on his arms and has recently accepted to be his wife.

  
He stands up and throws a shirt on top of his body and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. He is eager to make her the cooking recipes Sansa taught him recently, thanks to her adquiring her own girlfriend, a southern girl named Margaery, that makes his often too serious cousin do riskier things and they had recently made a plan to learn the best recipes in Westeros on their small shop ("the wolf and the rose corner: winter is coming and we're growing strong", their most recent holiday-themed slogan still rang on his ears).

  
He knows Ygritte likes foreign food so he decides on cooking her something the southern people eat, so he asked Margaery for some recipes from Highgarden and here he is trying to cook something before his fiancée, the grumpy sleepyhead resting on their bed wakes up from her deep sleep.

  
The christmas holiday was the one Jon feared the most. It meant he would introduce Ygritte to his family, not only the Starks that knew him ever since they became friends, but also the Targaryens, which demanded more time with him and his fiancée, claiming she would marry into their family, and that they wanted to know who made one of their young heirs settle down. He had nearly chuckled during his birthday dinner as his grandparents demanded more details over her heritage and he had told them she was actually a from the Far North, coming from beyond The Wall and that she was an artist.

  
Daenerys had cheered at the prospect of meeting another artist on the near future, Aegon had asked if she had sisters and Rhaenys had awkwardly congratulated him for finding a fine, young lady. Never mind that she was also a young lady herself, only four years older than him, but he wasn't going to complain if she was trying to be nice to him, so he returned her a small smile.

  
Dany had pestered him nonstop to let her design a suit for him and a dress for Ygritte, so they could meet at Dragonstone, their ancient castle, with all of their families.  
He paced a few more times, fixing the dark red suit his aunt had insisted him on taking to their reunion and combed his long dark hair one more time. He had tried it on several times already but he still felt uneasy wearing such grand outfit, that was probably another thing that made him more of a Stark than a Targaryen, his disregard for fancy clothes. Ygritte, the evil woman that she was, had laughed at him and called him a princess, because he had fret over his suit and she had barely paid attention to her long, beige dress.

  
He undressed carefully and took the suit to his closet. He didn't knew how this would turn out, because honestly, his family was beyond weird. Maybe it had to do with him being raised at his uncle's house, because his mother was too young when she gave birth to him, at age 18, and Eddard didn't wanted her to abandon her education, so Jon and Lyanna lived with Ned until she found graduated high school and finishedher degree on administration, and found a job, even after that he and Ned raised Jon together, with the help of Ned's wife, Catelyn Stark. He grew up surrounded by his cousins, Robb, Sansa and Arya, who where close to his age and later, Bran and baby Rickon, but knew very little of his father's family, only meeting him and his aunt Daenerys (which was his same age) at his birthday or very briefly during his mother's birthday.

  
Tired of not knowing anything else about them, a ten-year old Jon had asked his his mother why he never saw them outside the two celebrations and she had sighed, stood up from her position at their big kitchen and looked him straight in the eye, a mannerism that reminded him of Arya.

  
"Jon, I was very young when I gave birth to you. I'm still am. Now, I don't regret having you, you're the most wonderful child, you're well behaved and caring, and I wouldn't change a thing about you, except maybe having you order your room more often that twice a year", she said, punctuating that last word with a raised eyebrow, "but I did took that decision a little early, which meant I didn't knew your father enough", she continued looking reflexive, "sometimes, we do things and don't think about what will happen if you fail, if your plans don't work out, if you're hurting someone", she adds looking serious and slightly sad.

  
He almost stops her, not wanting his mother to suffer because he asked too many questions. He had heard from Catelyn that she was still sad over his father never divorcing his wife. He already knew that he had promised to divorce her, and that, he had asked Lyanna to marry him after he went through it. It was something he had heard while playing hide and seek with Arya and Robb.

  
Coming back from his memories, he glanced at the mirror once more, checking his features, wondering if he would ever stop feeling as an outsider. He looked like a younger version of his uncle Eddard, the person he associated as a father figure and a bit like Arya too, though her once long face had become lovelier as she reached adulthood, people still believed them to be twins.

  
Sometimes he wished that he was in fact Arya's twin, that way he didn't had to deal with yet another one of this fancy dinners with the Targaryens. His grandmother was nice enough, always pleased to meet him and ruffling his hair saying that he might look completely Stark but that he was a wonderful child, smart and well-behaved and that he needn't take anyone's crap; Aegon had looked delighted too, saying that having a brother so close to his age to share the same things with were wonderful news to hear, now he looked nothing like his older brother (except maybe for the shape of his nose and his body shape) but they had similar tastes in food and games, which lead to them bonding pretty quickly.

  
It was another thing altogether with Rhaenys, she was older than them both and had been a little too influenced by her grandfather at first, refusing to call him anything but half-brother, a habit that led to her arguing with Aegon everytime Jon visited his father.

 

That way he wouldn't felt as an outsider most of the times.

  
Cursing his habit of drifting unto thoughts, he runs to the kitchen, to find burned toast and barely-eatable eggs and drops the burned bread (only two slices, but he felt terrible about it, he hated throwing food) and took another two loafs of bread, toasted them and made some coffee with cinnamon and milk, the coffee was brought from Essos because he despised Westerosi coffee's quality and took his time making some additional pancakes, also putting vanilla, cinnamon and butter on top of them.

  
He ends breakfast and hears the familiar sounds of Ygritte waking up. That girl stumped through the kitchen like a giant, going bare footed and glaring at anyone who dared say hi or ask her to do anything. Nine am, was to her what six am was to other people.

  
It was also the time at which she waked up sexier, always wanting to get into his pants before she said "good morning". And sure enough, he was turning off the kitchen stool, ready to pour them both coffee and serve breakfast when she hugged him from behind, one of her hands already tracing downwards through his abdomen to reach his boxers, he turns around and places their food on the table nodding for her to seat at the table, and she glares at him while munching on her food, moaning at the taste of the pancakes in a way that has him restraining on his underwear.

  
He stares intensely at her, and after devouring her food and some of his own, she looks at him thoroughly, her brown eyes glinting under the daylight. When he looks at her, he forgets about the whole mess he has to endure, as she is more than worth it, and his family already supports their relationship, all he cares about is that Aegon will approve of her too. The rest can do whatever they want, as he has never cared for their opinion or their fortune.

  
After all he'll have fun as long as she's there and she takes no one's shit. So he's probably going to enjoy this more than his poor aunt (who's already looked at as if she was a stain on their stupid family tree, only because she married a foreign man and she went through the dothraki ceremony rather than the traditional wedding that Aerys wanted) and his own half brother (who's already dealing with Aerys' bullshit most of the time thanks to him being kind and not caring over Jon being born out of wedlock (which is pretty stupid to begin with).

  
All in all, he is the luckiest Targaryen out there so he smiles and places the dishes on the sink, eager to let Ygritte have his way with him before he has to attend their weird holiday party.

  
And he will go to Winterfell afterwards, he does misses Catelyn's cooking, after all.

 

* * *

  
She is already naked when he reaches after her, her petite body calling for him, her face looking serious, determinated even. He pulls his pants down, alongside his underwear and kisses her softly, which earns him an impatient growl.

  
"I'm not some delicate, southern, flower Jon", she exclaims before throwing him in bed and kissing him messily.

  
"Careful, love, remember I'm a delicate, southern, flower myself", he says softly, enjoying the slightly pink color her cheeks took, marveled at his fiancée looking so shy only, because he called her _love_.

  
She sinks to her knees, placing one of their pillows before doing it, and starts kissing his legs up until she reaches his cock, placing small kisses around it, before licking him slowly, her hands caressing him at the base, humming slightly to work him up until he is about to spent himself on her mouth. She stands up then, leaving him moaning at the lack if contact before she goes to their night stand table, looking for a few condoms. Acting coy, she sits near him and rolls the condom carefully onto his shaft, and when she's done, kisses him _slowly_ , almost too sensually.

  
After a few rounds of making love with her, he thanks the old gods for having a strong bed, or else Ygritte might destroy it, as she rides him, touching his face with a hand and hugging his back with the other, before he kisses her overwhelmed by the frenzy of their gasps and movements, and she seems to take him in further, meanwhile he meets her thrust after thrust, battling with her, leaving a few marks over her neck. He knows her body very well, he knows when she's about to come, so he places his fingers on her, helping her to come undone as she cups her own breasts with her hands.

 

* * *

  
At night, he and Ygritte take a shower together that takes more than usual because he can never refuse her, and decide on dressing separately or else, they will never reach the damn door. He asks her to dress first, as she needs to fix her long, read hair and that usually takes her 20 minutes, meanwhile he looks for the two bottles of wine he's taking (he heard the Lannisters might be invited because Jaime is now an added member to the Stark clan and Aerys wants to prove he is past their feuding over businesses), so he decided to take two bottles instead of one, he heard Tyrion could down one of the bottles on his own.

  
She's finished in less than half an hour but damn if she isn't looking stunning. Her long, fiery hair is styled on waves, she's wearing red lipstick and black eyeliner, and as he looks closer, she's also wearing her dragon necklace (another gift from Dany, the two of them had become closer than he knew), her dress shows just a tiny amount of cleavage as it has a very long aperture that shows her pale leg and Dany said she wanted it to be sexy but tasteful. His heart flutters at the sight of her pale legs and her gorgeous face.  
She is more than beautiful, she is stunning and his. Just as much as he is hers.

  
"Did you suddenly became mute, Snow?", she raises her eyebrows and asks him, making fun of his intense stares.

  
"I was merely admiring what's _mine_ ", he answers.

  
"Don't you dare say such wonderfully sexy things, when I'm about to go to your family's fancy dinner-event", she replies angrily.

  
"Oh. I'm sure there's enough hidden passages in the damn castle where i can indulge into saying more sexy things to you", he says, teasing her.

  
"Just go and get dressed or I'll rip that towel off your body and you'll stutter to explain to Ned, Cat and the rest why we took so long and you're only wearing jeans and a shirt", she says menacingly.

  
"As my lady commands", he answers, before throwing her a dark, heated glance.

  
After he dresses and puts on the cologne Ned gifted him, he combs his dark hair and goes outside to find Ygritte taking selfies and talking over WesterosApp with Arya.  
"Yes, he is ready... no Arya, he won't be mad when you tell him. He gets you and he gets what it's like...", she stops talking when she notices his ready and looking at her, "Arya, Jon is ready. I mean, we're ready. We'll call you when we reach the gates of Dragonstone, so you can maybe help us get there. Last time Connington wouldn't let _us_ in", she finishes, frowning before ending the call and changing the look on her face, smiling at him.

  
"What was that all about?", he asks feeling worried, Arya had a tendency to get into trouble and she was legally an adult, a fact that made him worry even more, who knew what this could be about.

  
"Stop frowning like that, Jon. She is ready to face whatever gets on her way. And don't look at me like that, she doesn't tells me everything she does, because she knows we tell each other everything", she says looking apologetic.

  
He says nothing else, he figures Arya will talk to him or her parents soon enough, and hugs Ygritte, she embraces him and sniffs on his neck and shoulders.

  
"You smell so good, Jon", she says softly, and pulls back to kissing him tenderly.

  
He separates from her with difficulty, or else they'll never get on time to meet his relatives.


	2. the good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big party that everyone fears is here xD

They arrive to the luxurious Targaryen mansion just in time. Jon Connington, their security man, waits for them and greets them with a cold "hello" and entrusts a young man to lead them to the entrance hall.

  
He wondered if there was a time in which Connington smiled, it looked like he was perpetually stuck frowning.

  
Ygritte and him greet the kid and he seems to relax, as they reach the hall, he notices they're in fact early, the only ones there were his father, his half-siblings and his father's wife. Right, Elia was also invited, even though she hardly spoke to Rhaegar anymore. He felt a sudden stab of pity for her, she was stuck with this family until she died, the same way Rhaegar was attached to her. They would never divorce as long as Aerys lived.

  
Like he needed another reason to dislike his grandfather.

  
"Hi", he says politely and Ygritte echoes him. She was acting a little more shy than what she would usually. He touches her hand, and she squeezes his hand back, that'd do for now. He would ask her later why she's acting so shy.

  
His brothers wave at him and Elia kisses his cheek, she's always treated him nice even when she first met him.

  
"This is Ygritte, my fiancée", he says, and damn if he isn't feeling proud of being able to call her that.

  
Ygritte stands straight and shakes hands with Rhaenys (who's doing her best to keep her face on check), Aegon (who's decidingly avoiding to let his eyes roam through his brother's future wife) and Rhaegar (and damn, now that she looks at him closely, she suddenly knows where the mischievous smile Jon throws her way when there's no one else, comes from). Elia kisses her cheek, a gesture that leaves her perplexed before she remembers what Jon told her once, about his father's wife being dornish.  
"I'm pleased to meet you all tonight", she says politely and sounding slightly formal.

  
Jon sends her a look that clearly says "who-the-hell-are-you", and she restrains herself from snorting, he never knew how things worked out, besides Tormund and Val had raised her properly, thank you very much. Which this southern kids didn't seem to have, because Aegon really needed to stop checking her out and the woman, Rhaenys looked like she wanted to get into Jon's pants.

  
Which, well, that was fucked up but she gets it, she didn't grew up with him anyway, and that leaves the Wester...something (she can't remember the psychologist's name) out of effect. And Jon is too attractive for his own good.

  
After that, she seats on the table waiting for the rest of the people and trying not to feel too much like an outsider, and that's when she feels like saying "oh" aloud, because this is obviously how Jon feels whenever he visits them. Like an outsider, surrounded by so many different people.

  
And though this is going to be her family soon, she feels glad that hers is a polar opposite, they're loud, too honest and informal, but she has never felt out of place with them.  
It's a good thing that she's going to make a new family with Jon and they'll have his own sense of responsibility and honor, and her wits to get out of trouble. They'll be more balanced than her, with her attitude and him with his controlling tendencies.

  
She finishes answering one of Elia's polite questions (seriously she didn't deserve to be stuck with Aerys and his madness forever), and smiles at Jon who is asking his father about their latest agreement with the Lannisters.

  
Rhaegar frowns and says that he likes Jaime's ideas and that Tyrion is bloody brilliant too, but that he's frankly tired about his grandfather feuding with them every possible second. He doesn't has the heart to let his father know that, if Jaime is really here for the reason Robb said he would be here, then he'll have to endure Aerys and Jaime on the same room every year from now on. The reason being Jaime's engagement with Brienne Tarth, heiress to the Evenstar books company, one of Catelyn's closest friends, which explained why she was invited as well alongside her fiancée and Tyrion.

  
All of the Stark children knew Brienne and regarded her as an older sister. She had bonded pretty quickly with Arya over their mutual love for martial arts, and she had also bonded with Robb over military tactics. Jon had always liked how Brienne held herself with pride, not seeming to give a damn about other people's idea of an ideal lady and her empathy to anyone. Knowing she was invited had him feeling better at the whole perspective, he hoped he could introduce her and Ygritte soon, and he frankly felt curious at what a serious woman like her could see on a man like Jaime.

  
He pauses a moment to look at Ygritte to know if she is okay, after all her family is small and they're not extravagant, wealthy people and she meets his gaze, looking perhaps a bit tired but doing alright.

  
Ygritte goes back to her own conversation, after sending Jon a reassuring glance that usually led to Tormund making fun of them. Later, she's telling Elia how she wished she could meet Dorne soon enough, after the woman had asked her about her hobbies and she haf babbled nonstop on her recording an album and her adventures around Essos, at this point Elia seems less shy and engages more on conversation, which leads to the most unexpected conversation of her twenty nine years.  
"Oh, I guess you must have seem a lot of things then", Elia says excitedly.

  
"Well, yes, you see there was this award, the golden experience, which I think was sponsored by the Lannisters", she says feeling proud of herself for remembering one of the many fancy names of the night, "we had a whole week, a very limited number of days, to take pictures of people travelling without them posing for the shot", she pauses, and Elia looks expectant, so she feels like she's already winning over Jon's family", "if you have taken many pictures before, you already know how hard is to take a genuine-looking picture at a party or in general, because people naturally prefer to stand or look a certain way when posing for a portrait", she explains, thinking of the one picture that had made her win.

  
"So I took a picture on every corner of Westeros I could think of, before getting a major block, something like what a writer gets but of places to look for. Which led me to a two day hiatus, before I crashed into a man rescuing a group of children from a collapsing building. I took it without thinking and the rest is history, I won the prize...and got Jon's number", she finishes and then she turns because she feels people staring at.

  
They all look at her, expressions varying from embarrassment (Jon hated when people praised him), delightfulness from Rhaegar and Aegon and Rhaenys' sour face.

  
"Okay", she thinks, "I might need a little more time to get on her good graces".

  
Which is a sweet topic of conversation, there's nothing unexpected to her there. Except then, either Elia has been holding back her comments or the wine's starting to affect her, because she asks her if she already considered where they'll have the honeymoon. At which she says, that no, they've been busy scheduling everything and spending way too much money, so she's not even thought of discussing the honeymoon with Jon.

  
Leaning on her shoulder Elia says "I have a book on dornish sex positions and my brother, Oberyn, he sells sex toys. He could help you and Jon to keep things fun", and she's being very loud as she does it.

  
Well, fuck it, she's blushing like she's a shy, virginal silent sister, and not a very experienced lover.

  
Jon, the bastard that he is (no pun intended on her part whatsoever) is holding back his laugh, pleased to have their usual roles reversed.

  
Clearing his throat, Rhaegar announces the rest of the guests are waiting for them at the ballroom and takes Elia's arm on his, Rhaenys and Aegon follow them and Jon takes Ygritte's arm on his.

  
"I see that look on your face, love. But don't you dare to think for a second that you're getting the whole Targaryen expierence pack", he says to her ear.

  
"What else do I need to experience? Do you have another half sister that wants to get on your pants?", she replies sardonically.

  
"Oh, not you too. Arya's been meaning to ask Rhae if she has a crush on me, apparently because she once caught her staring at me while I worked out", he says without batting an eyelash.

  
"The Seven screw me", she curses, "what is wrong with the Targaryens? Is Dany the only one that isn't into her family?", she asks, baffled at his reaction.

  
"Well, father is only a third cousin or so of Elia and he's not related to my mother", he answers as they come close to the other guests.

  
"How do you keep yourself from freaking out and just casually comment on Rhaenys' crushing on you?", she says feeling like she's about to marry a martian.

  
"She's a Targaryen, the valyria costume was for brothers and sisters to marry if they wanted to keep their bloodline pure. They're no longer royalty, but they kept their traditions", he answers meanwhile gesturing a girl to please bring them some water, "besides, they don't marry half siblings or cousins anymore", he says slowly, looking for their table, among the sea of tables that the staff placed around the ballroom.

  
She frowns, thinking that Rhaenys did seem intent on following the old traditions, but she refrains from voicing it, Jon doesn't need any more stress and neither does she.

* * *

  
Jon knows when Arya arrives because of two reasons, the first one is that he sees his cousins and Cat coming to greet him and Ygritte, the second one is Aegon's intense stare.  
He sighs, and looks to the path where Aegon is looking and finds a very embarrassed Arya holding a boy's arm.

  
A boy. His youngest cousin is holding a tall, muscular men's arm and he stares at the three of them, Arya with the young man and Aegon, and he tries to remember why this scene looks alarmingly familiar to him.

  
He glances at Robb, who shrugs as if to say "I don't get it either". The thing is Arya is looking like his own mother, her small body dressed on a black dress with a long aperture at the back, and her grey eyes wide open as she stares at Jon and Aegon. She looks beautiful and, he has to admit that she looks attractive, like any of the other female ladies at the dinner party. So there's no question why she looks familiar, as she is the spitting image of Lyanna, maybe with a few small differences, but she looks like her.

  
Next to her, there's a young man that looks older than her, with an unruly dark hair, blue eyes and a trimmed beard. He's also massive, he might even rival Brienne in muscles, and he's looking flustered as if he couldn't picture himself on such fancy place.

  
"That makes two of us here, kid", he thinks as he looks at the people surrounding them, the Starks, Baratheons, Theon and the Targaryens as well as the Martells and their plus one's.

  
He can relate with the boy.

  
He then realizes why this looks familiar. Is as if he's looking at younger versions of Lyanna, Rhaegar and Robert.

  
That makes him move, asking Ygritte to look for their table and mouthing "I'll be right back", before smiling at the three of them.

  
"Arya! I'm glad to see you here", he says before hugging his favorite cousin very tight, "do you mind introducing us to your friend?", he says glancing at Aegon's frown.

  
His brother needed to let go of his very one-sided crush on Arya, and maybe this way he would manage to do it.

  
"Jon, this is Gendry Waters, Gendry this is my cousin Jon Snow and his half-brother, Aegon Targaryen", she says awkwardly, crossing her arms to cover her cleavage.

  
"Pleased to meet you", says Aegon, shaking Gendry's hand and flashing him a menacing smile.

  
Gendry looks at him without saying a word, but his frown shows how clearly displeased he is of Aegon's furtive glances at Arya.

  
Well, so much for him helping Aegon.

  
"Nice to meet you, Gendry", Jon replies, while Gendry looks at him, as if he expects him to punch him anytime soon.

  
"Don't need to look so scared", he wants to add, but being straightforward wasn't his thing.

  
As Aegon excuses himself and probably goes to drink the other bottle of wine by himself, Jon turns his sight on the young couple (because why else would Arya bring a man with her?) and asks them: "so. How long have you two being dating?".

  
"Only two months, sir", Gendry answers while Arya rolls her eyes at his formality.

  
"Don't need to call me sir, Gendry. You look close to my age anyway", he says slowly, assesing the man before him.

  
He was going to get know this man, he didn't wanted another person like Joffrey threatening his family's safety.

  
Or even worse, a psycho like Ramsay Bolton attacking anyone again.

  
He didn't wanted any of his loved ones to suffer again, and Arya was his favorite person, besides Ned, his mother and Ygritte.

  
"Regardless of the fancy aspect of this place and my suit, I swear to you that I'm not a stuck up, rich kid. So, please call me Jon", he says and it must have looked sincere because the man laughs awkwardly at him but does not call him that way again.

  
He spends a good while listening to how Gendry had fixed Arya's car and she had became so infatuated with her that she had thought of damaging something replaceable of the car, just to meet him again at his garage. Then he had learned that Gendry was in fact his age, so he had done everything possible to avoid Arya, as she was younger he was only a poor mechanic, aspiring to a literature degree.

  
At which point he praised him and told him about his own love for books, and how he had tried uni but had decided it wasn't for him.

  
Gendry had looked surprised at that, obviously expecting Jon to be an ex alumni of some prestigious university of Westeros.

  
He laughed at his perplexed face and said "this is what Ygritte calls rich people problems".

 

They're sharing a laugh when Cat, Ned and his mother come to greet them all.

  
Cat is wearing a blue dress that looks very similar to Sansa's dress, meanwhile his mother is wearing a dark grey dress that matches Arya's gown. Jon frowned, thinking there were too many beautiful women on his life and only one Jon Snow to protect them all.

  
As they greeted each other, he told them he would look for Ygritte and Arya, Robb and Sansa follow him to the table. It's when he seats down that he remembers Ygritte talking to Arya earlier and well, now he knows why Arya seemed so worried. She was mocking her boyfriend calling him "sir" the same way he had done with Jon, whilst Gendry laughed at her covering her breasts from Aegon's heated gaze. It was clear that they loved each other, whether they knew it or not, which explains her hesitation at them meeting the man she loved.

  
He got that. He had been nervous when he first introduced Ygritte to them a few years ago. Had she being a fling (never mind that he's never done casual), he would be less scared, but he knew she was special to him.

  
Ygritte and Gendry seem to bond over as she exclaims "finally a normal person! No offense, Mr Stark" when she learns his a mechanic and that he is not a member of one of the prominent families at their reunion. Then he says "actually, I'm Robert Baratheon's natural born son. But I only meet with him twice a year, for the holidays or at my birthday", he finishes before cutting a small piece of chicken on his plate.

  
"And who cares about that? You're an independent man with a steady job and a refined taste in women", she replies.

  
"Oh, why, thank you. Did you got tired of Jon and decided to proclaim your love for me already?" Says Arya batting her dark eyelashes at her.

  
"And you do know that would be like dating Jon with a smaller nose, no beard and longer hair, right?" Ygritte inquires, smirking as she notices Jon and Arya's disgusted faces.

  
"You win this time, girl", Arya replies before turning to Gendry and squeezing his hand.

* * *

  
Brienne is late thanks to a certain green-eyed man and his ability to convince her of a last making out session.

  
Which consisted on them stopping by a motel and making love, after he claimed she would make him come on his pants if he didn't stop by to relieve himself. She was reluctant to have him take care of it by himself and had taken him to a motel, shut the door and thanked the seven after she look around her purse for a condom. She had nearly screamed after she couldn't found the damned thing, and Jaime had replied that it was okay, they could make love after they went to the dinner. But she knew better, they were already too tired, after they staying until late to work at their respective companies.

  
So she searched and searched until her hand found the condom and she helped Jaime to put it on.

  
They both had lost all conscience of time after that, and after a moment she cleaned up and dressed meanwhile Jaime stared at her buttocks (not bothering to be discreet at all) aand said "do we really need to go?".

  
"Jon's my friend and I really want to know Ygritte after all I've heard from her", she replies while putting some hair clips she brought with her on. Her hair is getting longer than the usual lenght she has which leads her to use a lot more of hair products now. It's a good thing Jaime is a pampered, rich boy, so she gets to steal his products every once in a while.

  
He stands up and traces his fingers around her collarbone. When he notices her shivering, he chuckles and says "if I didn't knew you. I'd be very jealous of your friendship with that boy".

  
"I think you should remember he's getting married as well. Also I only like older men", she replies, frowning at Jaime's attitude.

  
"I'm sorry Brienne. But you are the love of my life and I'm an old, crippled man", he says making that adorable face he does when he's feeling self-conscious.

  
"You're not old and stop beating yourself over the hand thing. We have a dinner to attend", she replies firmly before dragging him in for a last kiss.

  
At which they make out some more and well, at least they'll know it was Jaime's fault, no way she would attend a party so late, if not because of his influence.

  
She dresses herself on her long, white gown, the one Margaery gifted her last year, and he whistles appreciatively at her back, covered with the soft fabric she looked the way she would on her wedding dress. He starts dressing, wearing one of the two only suits he actually likes, a white two-piece suit with a deep red bowtie. He picked it on porpuse, wanting to match their outfits.

  
At first, she had made fun of him for wanting to match their outfits, the same way she would made fun of his need to constantly check himself on the mirror, but now she got him all too well. His need to step in the light with her, with everyone knowing that they're together was something she never questioned.

  
He was too used to date women that never stayed over night (and neither did he, to be fair). So of course, having a steady long-term relationship, was something he dreamed of, once he got it, he wouldn't let her go.

  
"I can't wait to see you dressed in something like that on a few months", he says embracing her tight, looking at their reflections on the mirror.

  
She nods at him, feeling warm, basking on the safety she feels on their small apartment, their home.

  
Once she's past Jon Connington's frowning face (seriously what the hell is going on with him?), she goes with Jaime and looks for Tyrion but he cannot be here or else he would be sitting at the Lannister table.

  
She is the one directing him to the Stark table, and they sit there to talk with the Stark children, while the seat's occupants arrive. Jaime engages conversation with Gendry soon enough (he's also a car geek) and Jon introduces Brienne to Ygritte.

  
And wow. She's not into women but she would totally make out with someone as beautiful as her. She's beautiful yet she's not delicate like Sansa, there's a certain strength to her that Brienne finds attractive, even though she's not interested herself she can get what Jon sees in Ygritte.

  
"Ygritte this is Brienne. She's also into business but she paints on her free time and she also likes photography", Jon says looking proud as he looks at his fiancée.

  
"Well, I'm pleased to meet you Ygritte. You have no idea how much Jon talks about you", she adds remembering Jaime's early jealousy, just in case her very much out-of-the-market status is not obvious.

  
"And I'm pleased to meet the one girl that took Jon's first kiss", Ygritte retorts smiling at Jon, who looks terrified.

  
Well shit, Ygritte is starting to look scary, she certainly underestimated her. Jaime stares at her, looking slightly betrayed, as if she just told him she will marry Tyrion instead of him.

  
She hopes he won't be self-concious after this conversation is over, is not like he hasn't kissed and dated other people before her, right? - she sends him a look that implies they'll be talking about it later, trying to compel "don't be silly. You're ridiculously attractive" with her eyes.

  
He pouts and stays silent. And seven hells, he needs to trust her more and worry less about the supposedly line of men wanting to go out with her, which is ridiculous because she has dated a few random men, not even going past awkward kissing with any of them (except maybe Hunt, but even without Jaime she would never date him again) meanwhile Jaime's dated more women (not that she particularly cares, she's not a prude or anything) so, all in all, he shouldn't have to worry over anyone else having intentions with her.

  
Neither does Ygritte though, Jon is more than ready to settle down with her forever. No need to fret over a single kiss they exchanged back on the days where she would be hang up on Hyle Hunt.

  
And damn but the other people looked interested too and Arya and Sansa are giving her matching looks that can only mean "I knew it", even Ned and Catelyn are looking at her now.

  
She's also going to pretend Rhaenys isn't staring at her with a strange look on her face. Noticing her discomfort, Jon starts talking slowly.

  
"Well, we were two very sad losers that were without a date (that was me) or stuck up by their date (that was Brienne), so we had a little too much of that hideous drink and---", he pauses to look at her for permission and she nods, she trusts him to tell the story the way is meant to be for their eager audience, "I told her that idiot, I mean Hyle Hunt who was the douche that left her dateless, didn't deserve her...which led to us kissing and the thing is, I was even less popular than Brienne", she snorts because leave it to Jon to be a gentleman and not point out she was considered a giantess freak, and he was only given weird looks because he was a Targaryen heir without a Targaryen name.

"And hadn't even had a girlfriend before so, that was my first kiss. With a friend. For a couple of weeks we were too embarrassed to discuss it until she came to me and apologized for doing it, and I said no need to apologize but we both settled on the fact that being friends was the only thing we wanted", he finishes looking amused at Ygritte, who's also looking amused and maybe, just maybe, Jaime isn't pouting anymore.

The rest of the table looked silent so she guessed she was free from questioning. And thank goodness because she is, in no way, ready to be asked stuff about Hunt, at least not on a table filled with Starks and Targaryens.

She knows Jaime will ask later, he's always curious about her life before meeting him and her entanglement with the Starks.

Once they're all satisfied with the ridiculous amount of details on their friendship (seriously, Sansa and Arya were lousy), and she looks at them like she will murder them all with her bare hands, Jaime kisses her hand softly and whispers "I knew you were a heartbreaker".

She merely looks at him with a raised eyebrow indicating how much she disagrees with her.

Before she has any time to think on what to dig from Arya or Sansa, everyone goes silent and she turns to look at the general direction of their gazes.

Well, shit. There he is. Aerys Targaryen.

The old man is walking with his wife on his arm, looking at the room with shining eyes that make Brienne feel uneasy.

No wonder Jon and Jaime told her he looks menacing, not even Tywin made her feel so uncomfortable and she's not even the one facing his attentions.

  
Poor Jon, she wishes they all could be gathering at any of their houses to play videogames and eat pizza, even Ned and Cat liked that sort off thing better than being surrounded by stuffy people.

  
Aerys clears his throat and announces that he is happy to have his family here and that he has exciting news for all of them.

  
At which point everyone in the room look at him, maybe sensing that there's something else behind this reunion.

  
"I don't like suspense. So this is why I want to announce right now that I'm officially retiring from business", he says glancing at everyone, "and I'm giving the reigns to the next generation", he adds pointing at Aegon and Jon.

  
Well. Jon hadn't seen that one coming and judging by everyone's baffled look, neither did the rest. Aegon and Jon looked at each other and Aegon finally replied "I'm very flattered, but I think what we all want to know is why?", he says slowly.

  
Aerys looks at the room and announces "well, I'm sick, and there's not much time for me to live out there as something other than a businessman", he replies as if he is talking about weather condition and not him being possibly dying soon.

  
Which makes the many attendants murmur around this turn of events. Jon turns to his grandfather, frowning and looking furious.

He is thinking he should have known better.

"Stop looking like that, I'm only suffering through my back pains, not diagnosed with terminal cancer", Aerys replies as if they're all exaggerating without a reason, "I want us _all_ to be closer now that we're all family", he continues looking at the Starks and then Jaime as he talks.

  
And oh. He wasn't expecting that from his grandfather. The man that used to complain over Jon not being Targaryen enough.

  
Maybe he judged him too harshly? He would a have a word with his father later, maybe it was time for him to speak with Aerys too.  
He looked at Ygritte and smiled deeply at her, he was too happy to have her by his side.

  
She smiles back and whispers, "I told you it was going to be okay".

  
And after he discussed business and shared time with his loved ones, he decided that finally having them all around and civil was something that made him incredibly lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part turned slightly cracky and I'm very happy to have J/B as well as Arya/Gendry appear <3\. It's finished for now, do drop by the comments to let me know what you think (be gentle please XD). Also not that she asked for it but I dedicate to WeirdDayDreamingFangirl who's always reading my fic and making me happy with her lovely imput <3

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I wrote some smut, very short and tame but it's there (and I think is kind of hot too).  
> Part 2 will be posted very soon!


End file.
